


Family Togetherness

by FairyNiamh



Series: Making Sure [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Knotting, Male Lactation, Mating Bond, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The family is out for Sam's birthday and things do not go according to plan.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Making Sure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Family Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laziall1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laziall1999/gifts).



> Sam and John do not have sex.
> 
> I have reworked this about 6 times now.

Dean sat in the restaurant smiling serenely running his fingers through John and Sam's hair as the clueless happy pair were busy partaking in a pre-meal drink while they rubbed his small baby bump.

He had started lactating six weeks ago and it was only the last three weeks that Sam needed to help drain his tits of the massive amount of milk he was producing. Honestly, he was happy to have the dup drain his breasts. The back pain between his ever-expanding stomach and breasts was not something to laugh at. 

He waved at the huffing waitress, setting down his glass of grape juice on the table before scurrying off to heaven knows where. He popped his prenatal vitamin and grimaced as he washed it down with grape juice. He hated juice and desperately wanted a cup of coffee and pie. Hell, he would take the awful decaffeinated coffee at this stage. 

Honestly, he was used to the lust filled or longing looks from random people as his brother and father nursed from him. He was even used to being interrupted during family ‘feeding’ times.

Because of this, they rarely went out to eat, but today was Sam's birthday and he wanted to try the new Italian restaurant. Dean agreed, positive that he would be able to find something to eat there.

"We need to order soon," he told the milk drunk males while tugging their hair to get their attention.

The pair reluctantly stopped and pulled down his top. Sam finally asked, "What are you going to order?"

He rolled his eyes and showed his empty hands. "I'm an Omega, I can't have a menu nor order without my Alpha's permission."

John growled at his words knowing them to be the truth and that the belief was full of shit. He waved over the waitress who handed John and Sam menus. "Where's his menu?" 

"Oh, Omegas don't need a menu. They can't read and only eat what their Alpha tells them too," the beta bitch giggled.

Dean tipped over his juice glass and glared at the idiot. "Oops. Excuse me, but I think I'll go to the pizza place across the street. The smell in here is making me feel sick. Domino's might not be _’Authentic Italian’_ , but they'll treat me as a human, not a toddler. Tell your manager to fire you, because I will tell _everyone_ how badly I was treated here. Goodbye."

"I think your son may be a tad bit hormonal," the ditzy girl exclaimed watching him storm past her.

John stood and glared at her. "You just insulted _my pregnant mate._ If he gets hurt before I reach him, I will have you arrested for abusing my Omega. Come on, Sam, we have to find your brother. Maybe we can stop and get something to eat on the way home, after we find him."

The waitress tried to block them, "Excuse me, but you two need to stay here because you have to pay for the juice and mess that your temperamental Omega made."

The younger of the men paused, reached into his pocket, and tossed a nickel he had pulled out on the table. "I suspect that is more than what this shit show is worth."

Both men ran outside frantically looking for their pregnant Omega. Sam had yet to pop a knot, but he had made his intentions known to their Dad when his brother had been napping, and he suspected Dean knew as well.

His willful headstrong brother was everything he could ask for in a mate. He was beautiful, caring, compassionate, and if his Dad's moans were any indication, he was a wonderful and passionate lover.

John had checked on the safety of Sam fucking Dean's ass, but the doctor shut that down quickly. He didn't want the wrong hole to get stretched. Something both men found silly, but neither were willing to go against the doctor's orders to risk it. Dean had helped him by giving him blowjobs and hand jobs. They helped him… and he was looking forward to actually fucking him.

They frantically ran around the parking lot looking for the pregnant Omega. Sam was going to cross the busy street, hoping that he would find Dean in one of the pizzeria businesses there. Was this the bingo street for running a pizzeria?

"We'll get across a lot faster and safer in the Impala than trying to dodge speeding cars," John responded reasonably, which just pissed the boy off. Still, he listened to the Alpha and stomped off to the car. If anything happened to Dean, there would be hell to pay.

Sam felt... hmm, almost irrationally angry and wanted to do two things. To find Dean and beat that bitch of a waitress into a bloody pile of goo. He couldn't beat her senseless, because he doubted that she had any sense to begin with. When they made it back to the car and saw Dean laying in the backseat, a wave of relief washed over the pair. "I thought you were going to get something to eat. You scared us," John muttered in his mate’s hair after pulling him out of the backseat of the car and tightly hugged him.

Dean hugged him back, soaking in the love. "There was too much traffic. I didn't feel safe. So, I came to where I felt safe. The Impala smells like you and Sam. Safe."

The youngest came up from behind his brother, hugged the loving couple, and bluntly asked his brother, "So, do you want me to kill the bitch for treating you like that? I will if you want me to."

The Alpha and Omega looked at one another with wide eyes. Dean turned around and embraced his little brother. "No, I just want to grab a bite to eat and go home. Maybe we should get something delivered. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, can we ride in the back, so I can nurse from you to calm down?" he asked as he gently massaged his brother's growing breasts.

"Sure Sammy, whatever you want," he replied softly and guided his brother back to the car. 

John jumped in and watched his youngest son tongue at his brother's breast. "So, what do you want to eat, boys?" he asked nonchalantly while going as fast as he could safely go back home. He recognized the signs of presenting the designation and he would lay all his money on the boy being an Alpha. He just needed to get them home before that happened. He slipped out the flag indicating a warning of a presenting in progress and went a little faster when Sam growled at him. As much as the man wanted to bitch slap the beta who insulted his mate, he also wanted to thank her for pushing Sam's buttons.

"Right, red meat for Sam. Dean do you have any preferences?" he chuckled.

The pregnant Omega arched his back as his brother's hands started to roam his body. "I wouldn't say no to a room and a cherry pie."

This made the Alpha laugh hysterically. "We're home," he announced just as Sam's hand was sliding up his brother's dress.

Dean gently tugged on his brother's head and used his finger to break the suction, which pissed the younger boy off. "Let's go inside. My back is starting to hurt." Which wasn't a lie and made Sam carefully guide the Omega in the house.

John came up behind Dean, unzipped his dress, and allowed it to fall to the floor, the Omega hadn't worn panties, as per usual. "Doesn't your brother's milk taste delicious?"

"Yes," he moaned as he wrapped his arms around his brother and resumed suckling his breasts.

They all somehow made it to the bedroom. The Alpha watched as his youngest son grew slightly more aggressive, pushed his brother down on the bed, climbed atop him, and started to hump his brother's leg. Dean spread his legs as John stealthily worked his mate's pussy, stretching it open and getting him wet and ready for his brother. 

The pair had discussed this in private and both men liked the idea of Sam mating Dean as well. Dean knew that this first breeding would not be perfect, but it was an important step for an Alpha presenting. John would make sure that Dean was physically safe, while not interfering with his youngest son's need to dominate his brother. 

John guided his young son's fingers to Dean's wet pussy and stood back to watch nature take its course. Both Alpha and Omega were surprised when Sam abandoned his brother's breast and mouthed his way between Dean's spread legs to lap at the moist pussy.

Everyone moaned as he suckled his brother's tiny clit and finger fucked him with three fingers. John whipped out his cock and watched his boys. He had the responsibility to make sure Sam was educated and Dean wasn't being hurt. He could see his youngest son tongue the dripping cunt and grow almost feral with need and lust.

Without a please or finesse, the teenager stopped fingering his brother and mounted him. He suckled from the always milk heavy breasts and fucked him faster than Dean had anticipated. John could see the mindless need to take and mate. He wished the boy had put Dean on his hands and knees so he could fuck his mate's mouth, but this was all about Sammy and his presentation.

John jerked off faster as he noticed his son's erratic thrusts. After a few short minutes he slammed his first knot deep into Dean's pussy and bit down beside where John's mating bite was. The hiss of pain from his brother was enough to snap him out of his lust fueled trance. He tried to pull back only to discover that he had knotted his brother.

He looked between his dad and brother in a panic. "Calm down Sam. We warned you that this might happen."

"I never asked Dean," he protested in a bit of a panic. .

"Calm down, I knew that you would claim me. Dad and I talked about it. He would have taken you to a whore if I had said that I didn't want you to mate with me. It was the right time, otherwise you would not have knotted and claimed me. I'm not mad about this. I am... extremely happy to have two wonderful, sexy, overprotective mates. Now, Dad, come here," he ordered. Once John was close enough, he took his cock into his mouth and sucked hard and deep.

"Is he always this insatiable?" Sam laughed nervously as he played with his brother's breasts.

John smirked at his youngest son. "Only when he's in heat, pregnant, or awake. You will have to join us at the next Doctor's appointment. Dean will fret until your mating papers are signed. They promised not to tie him down next time."

Sam ground his knot deep in his brother and rubbed his rounded stomach. "Why would a doctor use bondage on their patients? Not all Omegas are as kinky as my brother."

His dad rolled his eyes as Dean stopped sucking his dad's cock long enough to glare at his brother. "Shut up and fuck me. You can talk to Dad about your new responsibility after I have gotten off and I am taking a nap."

"Never assume things," the older Alpha warned as the Omega resumed suckling his cock. “He will tear you apart if you try to tie him up. No bondage, ever. It is not an option for him.” He reached down between his sons and vigorously rubbed Dean's tiny cock. Sam watched as he played with his brother's voluptuous breasts.

Dean squirmed as the men finally brought him to orgasm. His dad was still hard as he fell asleep sucking his cock and being petted by his mates. 

He didn't stay asleep for long. The sad thing about being pregnant, your baby doesn't care if you're tired, horny, or busy that you are when they need you to eat and will bounce on your bladder to get your attention. Meaning they are hyper little shits during gestation.

He stopped sucking his Alpha and looked at his mates with wide eyes. “Bathroom, now!” he ordered. 

“What, but we're still knotted together,” his brother started in a panic. 

“We are fixing to have a fucking waterbed if I don’t get to go to the bathroom. I am dead serious,” he warned as he pinched the head of his tiny cocklet hoping to prevent the flow from flowing prematurely. 

John helped the knotted duo up and to the bathroom. Dean did some interesting acrobatics to turn on Sam's knot during their journey. Once they were in front of the toilet, the pregnant Omega propped himself up against the wall using both hands, while his brother had his arms around his torso and his dad was holding his penis as he pissed. “I think we should stick to having sex doggy style until our little hellion is born.”

Sam wrinkled his nose at their current position, “Yeah, and maybe invest in a few camping urinals.”

“Laugh all you want, but that's not a bad idea. One in the bedroom and several discreetly placed around the house. I may not need them now, but I'm only five months and need to pee more often. Imagine me at 7 or 8 months!” he exclaimed as they all headed to wash their hands.

“Feel better now?” John asked as he ran his fingers through his mate's hair. 

“He did a pretty good job for his first knotting. He'll last longer the more he gets to fuck me. Right now, I am hungry. Napoli's delivers. What do you want to eat in celebration of our mating?” Dean asked, as he used his brother's hair to dry his hands.

“You're a little shit. Use dad to dry off on,” he grumbled. 

“Bitch, dad's all the way over there. Besides, I like the feel of your hair. Now, you two feed me!” he ordered. 

The pair laughed and placed their orders. It wasn't a new place, but it was a new situation. As his brother's knot finally softened enough to slip free and he willingly (and quiet happily) sat on his Daddy's cock and ate his chicken piccata and garden salad (because the doctor ordered him to eat more vegetables. Thank goodness for ranch dressing!), he finally felt fulfilled as well as filled. He fucked himself on his dad's cock until he was knotted. He leaned back on John’s chest and relaxed as his mates finished their meal.

When they actually went to bed for the night, Dean knew he would later wake up knotted to one of his mates, and he was perfectly happy with the outcome of his life.

-fin-


End file.
